Jenifael d'Émeraude
by Alecsark
Summary: Suite du tome 12 des héritiers d'Enkidiev (Kimaati) du point de vue de Jenifael . Magie et dieux sont au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Nous sommes à Enkidiev , aux royaumes des Elfes . Le chevalier Bridgess fouille le royaume pour aider les Elfes après l'attaque des abeilles géantes . Elle scruta la région grâce à ses sens magique lorsqu'elle capta le battement de coeur d'un bébé . Elle s'empressa d'aller le chercher parmi les débris , pensant que c'était un bébé Elfe .

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque elle constata que le poupon n'avais pas d'oreilles pointues ! Elle vit que c'était une fille , et regarda autours mais ne vit aucun adulte . Elle décida de demander au Roi Hamil , qui lui répondit que personne ne savais d'où venait cette petite .

\- Bridgess, soupira son époux en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
\- Elle est parfaite pour nous,Wellan, le supplia-t-elle,les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

Wellan n'avait jamais vu Bridgess aussi rayonnante et il comprit qu'il allais être bien difficile de lui faire entendre raison .  
\- Nous l'appellerons Jenifael, déclara Bridgess. Dans la langue des Elfes, cela signifie "Félicité et bonheur" .  
\- C'est un très beau nom, admit-il. Il lui portera chance .

Et c'est ainsi que fut adoptée Jenifael par notre couple de Héros

-

Jenifael est en fait la fille de la déesse du feu Theandras . C'est ainsi que fut remercier Wellan (Et bridgess). Elle a de longs cheveux roux-blond ainsi que des yeux noisettes dans lesquels, à certains moment danse une flamme.  
Elle a hérité du tempérament impulsif de son père et de la diplomatie de sa mère adoptive . Elle possède plus de pouvoir que la plupart des chevaliers d'Emeraude , ainsi que un contrôle direct sur le feu , dut à son appartenance divine .

Ayant le don de grandir à la vitesse qu'elle voulait , son enfance fut de courte durée puisqu'elle souhaitait étudier avec ses amis Liam (fils des chevaliers Jasson et Sanya) et Lassa (Porteur de Lumière) . Vers l'àge de sept ans, le chevalier Swan d'Emeraude en fait son écuyer .Plus tard , elle tombe amoureuse de Hadrian , le défunt roi D'argent , dû à sa ressemblance avec Wellan.

Lors de son mariage , elle se fais enlever par Mahito , un jeune dieu félin . Pendant sa captivité , Jenifael commença à éprouver des sentiments envers Mahito , qui l'avais enlevé pour cette raison , puisqu'il est son âme soeur . Une fois la situation arranger avec Hadrian , elle présente Mahito à sa famille avant de se réfugier au Royaume de Jade , pour fuir à Nemeroff la veille de son couronnement à Emeraude .

C'est à la fin du dernier tome des Héritiers d'Enkidiev que commence notre histoire .


	2. Chapitre 1 : La bataille d'An-Anshar

Chapitre 1 : La bataille d'An-Anshar

La bataille faisais rage à An-Anshar , Jenifael tuait toutes les bêtes qu'elle croisait avec une telle rapidité et une telle rage qu'elle ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passais .

Tout ce qu'elle vu fut Nemeroff secourir la petite fille , suivi de Wellan qui s'engouffrairent dans le vortex ! - PÈRE ! cria Jeni .  
Trop tard . Ils avaient disparus . DISPARUS !  
Jenifael tomba à genoux , puis se mis à fixer le sol .  
Non , elle ne pleurait pas . Elle bouillonnait de rage . Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter . Elle se concentra sur ce feu intérieur qu'elle croyais perdu , et lança une vague de magie d'une telle puissance qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre . Une grande chaleur se fit ressentir partout à An-Anshar , puis toute l'armée de Kimaati pris feu instantanément .  
Bridgess , sachant que sa fille était à l'origine de ce phénomène , se retourna pour la féliciter.  
\- JENI ! dis la mère en rattrapant sa fille évanouie . 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un rêve éveillé

Chapitre 2 : Un rêve éveillé

« Jeni ... Réveille toi ... Jeni ! »  
Jenifael ouvrit les yeux ... Elle se trouvais dans sa chambre ... Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ! Cette chambre où elle avais grandi , trop vite pour ses parents , où elle avais vécu son enfance ... Elle est au château d'Émeraude !

« Mais que fais-je ici ! Ce n'est plus la chambre depuis bien longtemps ... pensa Jenifael .  
\- Tu n'es pas vraiment ici , seul ton esprit y est ... Jenifael se retourna et vit une magnifique louve blanche , munie de deux longues ailes , entourée d'un halo de lumière scintillant .  
\- Lessien Idril ... murmura Jeni - Aujourd'hui , malgré la perte de tes pouvoirs divin liée à la colère d'Abussos , tu as fait appel à la puissance du Feu aussi aisément que ta mère , lui dis la déesse fondatrice .  
\- J'ai été aveuglée par la colère et le désespoir ...  
\- Ce qui t'a permis de puiser la magie au plus profond de te coeur . Cette magie , c'était l'essence même du Feu . Seule une déesse peu la maîtriser !  
\- Mais j'ai perdu ce titre comme tout les autres dieux de nos panthéons ! - Le fait que Theandras t'ai créée à partir de Wellan a beaucoup plus de répercussions que prévu ! Wellan est le descendant d'un de nos enfant de foudre . Sa réincarnation est donc un don pour lui , mais aussi pour toi . Il t'a donné la puissance de contrôler l'élément que Theandras t'a léguée . - Mais Theandras n'est plus une déesse ! répondit Jenifael - De ce fait , tu es désormais la nouvelle déesse du Feu . Mais pour le moment , tu devrais te réveiller , tes amis et ta famille s'inquiètent pour toi . »  
À ces mots , la déesse louve disparu dans une pluie d'étoile scintillante . 


	4. Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle déesse

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle déesse

Jenifael ouvrit les yeux , et cette fois , elle était couchée dans une tente , avec à ses côtés , le chevalier Bridgess d'Émeraude .  
\- Mère ... dis faiblement la jeune déesse .  
\- Jeni ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda sa mère .  
Se rappelant les événements qui ont précédés son évanouissement , Jenifael versa une larme .  
\- Père ... - Nous allons le retrouver Jeni , ne t'en fais pas . Et puis dis toi que c'est une chance pour lui de découvrir d'autres mondes !  
\- MAIS IL EST PARTIT ! cria Jenifael .  
\- Nemeroff est sûrement avec lui , ne t'en fais pas ! Après tout , ce sont des dieux ! Par contre toi , tu as récupérer tes pouvoirs divins ? Danalieth ne sais pas ce qui a pu ce passer . Comment as tu fais ?  
\- Lorsque le vortex c'est refermé , j'ai ressenti une immense colère envers Kimaati , et mon coeur me brûlait presque . Alors j'ai utilisée toute cette colère pour délivrer la chaleur de mon coeur , et je n'ai penser qu'à une chose : voir les responsables brûlés .  
Lors de mon inconscience , Lessien Idril m'est apparu ...  
\- La déesse fondatrice ?! la coupa Bridgess .  
\- Oui , mais sous forme de louve ailée . Elle m'a expliquer que comme papa fais parti de la famille d'Abussos , je peux maîtriser l'essence même du Feu . - Incroyable ... murmura sa mère .  
\- Et ce n'est pas tout ...  
Bridgess la questionna du regard .  
\- Par mon acte , je deviens la nouvelle déesse du Feu , repris Jenifael . Seul Abussos peux me reprendre mes pouvoirs , mais je ne pense pas qu'il ai nécessité à le faire .  
Soudain , une lumière scinda le ciel en deux , traversant tout le continent en direction d'Enlilkisar .  
\- Une étoile filante ... murmura Bridgess .  
\- Elle annonce la venue d'une guerre à Enlilkisar ... prédit Jenifael . - Et nous ferons tout pour la gagner , dis Onyx en s'avançant avec un sourit qui lui est propre .

Jenifael voulu en apprendre plus à propos du statut de Déesse , et décida donc d'aller voir sa mère divine . « Si je suis la déesse du Feu , je devrais pouvoir aller ou je veux ! pensa-t-elle . Mais je ne sais pas où elle est , à Fal ? Bon , on va bien voir . Je veux voir Theandras ! cria-t-elle intérieurement »  
À peine eu-t-elle fini sa pensée qu'elle disparu dans une pluie de petite flammes .

Jenifael réapparu quelques seconde plus tard de la même façon dans le salon d'une maison , et devant elle se trouvais Theandras , son enfant Nolan dans ses bras. .  
\- Jeni ! dit la mère surprise en la voyant . Mais que fais tu la ! Tu ... Tu es apparu dans une pluie de flamme ... Comme ... Moi .  
\- Je suis désormais la nouvelle déesse du Feu ...  
Elle lui raconta alors comment c'était arrivé , du vortex à l'apparition de la déesse louve .  
\- C'est incroyable ! dis Roldan , le mari de Theandras , en s'approchant .  
\- Et surtout très étrange , répondit Jeni , cette sensation de ... - De chaleur au coeur , termina Theandras . C'est une sensation divine , c'est elle qui te permettait de t'enflammer à volonté . Ne pouvant plus la maîtriser pleinement ,, tu as récupérer toute sa ppuissance à ma place . Félicitations ma chérie ! C'est désormais à toi de veiller à la survie des humains dans ce monde que mon frère Parandar à créer .  
\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que dois faire une déesse !  
\- Je pense que retourner dans notre monde céleste est inutile , donc ce sera à toi de découvrir ton destin en tant que chef des chevaliers d'Émeraude .  
\- Mon seul objectif est de retrouver mon père , vortex ou non ! - Je te conseille alors de demander à Abussos si son enquête à avancée .  
\- Merci mère , lui répondit Jeni en l'enlaçant . 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Renseignements

Chapitre 4 : Renseignements

Jenifael , une fois sortie de chez Theandras au royaume de Fal , se demanda comment contacter Abussos .  
« En temps que Déesse du Feu , je devrais pouvoir capter son attention ! » pensa-t-elle .  
\- Vénérable Abussos , je demande à vous voir !  
Sans qu'elle s'y attende , et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire , vide , où l'on pouvais apercevoir un trou géant au sol .  
La jeune déesse s'approcha du trou pour mieux voir .  
\- Mais c'est la ou ont été retrouvés les dieux déchus par Abussos ! Suis-je aux royaume céleste de Parandar ? Ou Etanna ? Ou Lycaon ? - Tu es à l' agora , ce lieux créé par Abussos permettais aux dieux de se réunir ici car l'air y est respirable pour tous , dis une voix derrière elle - Anya !  
\- Bonjour à toi , Jenifael , Déesse du Feu !  
\- La nouvelle c'est répandu si vite ! - Non . Seuls les dieux peuvent venir ici , c'est donc par déduction que je le sais . Mais dis moi , que fais tu ici ? demanda la déesse panthère .  
\- Je souhaite parler à Abussos. - Il ne répond plus à nos appels ,mais tu devrais contacter Ayarcoutec , la fille de Napashny .  
\- Merci du conseil Anya ! Mais comment on sort ...  
\- Comme tu es entrée ... murmura Anyaguara en souriant , puis elle disparu .  
\- Je veux voir Ayarcoutec ! dis Jenifael , en disparaissant comme Anya .

La jeune déesse réapparu dans les jardins d'An-Anshar , près d'elle se trouvais celle qu'elle cherchais .  
\- C'est toi Ayarcoutec ? - Oui en effet , et toi ?  
\- Jenifael , la fille du chevalier Wellan d'Émeraude .  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- J'aimerais contacter Abussos , tu peux m'aider ?  
\- Je peux essayer . Grand-père j'ai besoin de vous , dis t-elle en fermant les yeux .:  
\- Il ne me répond pas c'est étrange ... Prends ma main , peut-être qu'à deux il répondra !  
\- Je veux bien essayer , lui répondit Jeni .  
Jenifael lui prit la main et à ce contact elles furent éblouis par une intense lumière orange qui les entourèrent . Suite à cela , elles virent qu'elles ne touchaient plus le sol ! Elles lévitais au dessus ! Soudainement , Jenifael fut vêtu d'une robe rouge comme celle de sa mère , et elle était entourée de petite flammes ! Ayarcoutec ne semblait pas en souffrir , et elle dis : - Que ce passe t'il ! Que fais tu !  
\- Moi rien ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu n'était pas magique ? demanda Jeni .  
\- Si pourquoi ?  
\- Tu me parle en pensées ! - Quoi !  
En effet , Ayarcoutec parlais dans sa tête ! Elles commencèrent à redescendre au sol , la lumière s'estompit mais Jenifael était toujours entourée de petite flammes ! - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer mais tu possède désormais de la magie en toi Ayarcoutec !  
« Maman ? appela Ayarcoutec dans sa tête .  
\- Mon coeur ! Je savais que tu pouvais maîtriser la magie ! lui répondit Napashni .» La mère , tout excitée apparu devant les filles .  
\- Jeni ! Tu ressemble à une déesse ! C'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout cela ? demanda t-elle .  
\- Je ne sais pas , je pnse que oui ... bredouilla la déesse du Feu .  
Jeni expliiqua donc sa transformation en déesse du Feu .  
\- Maman , essaye d'appeler le joueur de flûte toi !  
\- Oui ma chérie .  
Quelques secondes plus tard, se ne fut pas Abussos mais sa femme qui apparu .  
\- Oui mon enfant ? demanda la déesse louve .  
\- En fait c'est moi qui voulais vous voir , répondit Jenifael à la place de Napashni .  
\- Je vois que tu as acquéris tout les pouvoirs dont tu peux user . - Oui bien par hasard d'ailleurs . Abussos à t'il récupérer le bracelet pour le vortex ? - Malheureusement , Abussos n'est pas revenu , il est toujours avec Achéron . Tu devrais essayer de récupérer ceux qui te sont chère pas tes propres moyens . Bonne chance »  
Et Lessien Idril se dématérialisa sous la pluie de lumière scintillante habituelle . 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Transformation

Chapitre 5 : Transformation

Jenifael , bien décider à récupérer son père , se renda au sanctuaire des moines de Shola pour parler à Parandar .  
\- Je veux voir Parandar ! dis-t-elle. Elle apparu sur la montagne de Shola , et curieusement , ne ressenti pas la morsure du froid ! Elle était toujours entourée de petite flammes .  
-Bienvenue Déesse , lui dis un moine en ouvrant le sanctuaire . Veuillez entrer .  
Jenifael avança dans le souterrain , saluée par les moines qu'elle croisais par un mouvement de tête ou un "Déesse" .  
\- Bienvenue au sanctuaire Déesse ! lui dis un moine d'apparence plus âgé . Je suis Isarn . Que nous vaut cette visite ?  
\- Appelez moi Jenifael , je suis toujours la même , déesse ou non . - J'en doute fort , fit une voix derrière elle .  
\- Vénérable Parandar , je voulais justement vous voir , répondit Jenifael .  
\- Le destin à voulu que nous perdions notre divinité , mais que vous le deveniez , dis l'ancien Dieux d'un air accablé .  
\- J'aimerais vous poser des questions à ce sujet . Si cela ne vous dérange pas .  
\- Parlez .  
\- Devrais-je changer mes habitudes en tant que déesse du Feu , ou continuer d'être un chevalier d'Émeraude ?  
\- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez , je ne suis plus votre chef . Mais votre nouveau statut vous oblige désormais à vous nourrir de nectar divin . Le seul accessible est celui de la montagne de Cristal . Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué , mais le froid ne vous atteint plus . Il en est de même pour tout les besoin vitaux humains . Vous devriez demander conseil à Fan , elle a vécu la même chose .  
\- Merci de vos conseils vénéra...  
\- Parandar , la coupa t-il , je ne mérite plus d'être vénéré . Bonne chance dans votre quête . Jenifael disparu après avoir salué le moine , ce qui valu un soupir de la part de Parandar .

Jenifael se rendit chez elle pour voir Mahito . Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle savais et voulu lui demander de partir ave eelle .  
\- Nolan est avec Theandras, viens avec moi . Mais pas maintenant dis-t-elle en baillant , jee suis trop fatiguée ... Il me faut du nectar div...  
Jenifael ne finis pas sa phrase car ellesombraa dans le sommeil .  
Sous les yeux de Mahito , ses petites flammes se mirent à briller tellement fort qu'il dût détourner le regard. Quand la lumière s'estompi , ce ne fut pas sa femme endormi qu'il trouva, mais un énorme reptile de la même forme qu'avait Akuretari , beaucoup plus beau , et magnifiquement entouré d'un léger voile de feu qui la protégeait . Mahito voulu la déplacer , mais elle prenais tout le salon . Il décida donc de s'assoir à coter d'elle .

Jenifael ne se réveilla que le lendemain . Elle ouvrit les yeux . Elle était seul . La pièce était étonnamment petite . Puis Jenifael se regarda .  
\- MAHITO ! Cria t-elle .  
\- Ah , tu es enfin réveillée , lui dis t-il en arrivant de la pièce adjacente .  
\- Je suis horrible ! lui dis t-elle , la peur dans sa voix .  
\- Mais non mon amour , calme toi et essaye de te retransformer .  
« Je veux reprendre mla forme humaine » pensa Jenifael .  
Pour son plus grand bonheur , elle repris sa forme dans le même cocon de lumière que la veille .  
\- Ça va mieux ? - Oui , beaucoup mieux , répondit la déesse . Merci Mahito .  
\- C'est étrange , toi et Nemeroff êtes les seuls à devoir vous transformer pour dormir ... Tu devrais demander à Onyx ou Kaliska .  
\- Oui , tu as raison .  
« Onyx ? demanda Jeni en pensée .  
\- Oui ? répondit t-il à Jeni seulement. - Je peux te parler ? »  
Il apparu devant elle . - Je sent une plus grande magie qu'avant en toi . Napashni m'a parler de ce que tu as fais à Ayarcoutec. Joli robe , dis Onyx avec un sourir moqueur .  
Jenifael , qui avais presque oubliée qu'elle portait la robe rouge de Déesse du Feu , sourit .  
\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'a pas besoin de te transformer pour dormir , ni de te nourrir de Nectar divin .  
\- Je n'ai jamais été en contact avec le monde céleste avant , contrairement à Nemeroff , dis t-il en perdant son sourir . Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Comme ma mère m'a créée à partir de sa pensée , je dois me comporter comme Nemeroff ... Et il n'est plus la pour m'aider . Tu as avancé de ton coter ?  
\- Non , impossible de récupérer le bracelet pour le moment . Mais tu peux être certaine que nous allons les retrouve. Sur ce , j'ai des affaires importantes qui m'attendent .  
Et il disparu .

-Je vais voir Fan , tu viens ?  
\- Évidemment , tu ne peux plus te passer de moi , lui répondit Mahito avec un clin d'œil.  
Il lui pris la main , et ils disparurent sous une pluie de petite flammes .. 


	7. Chapitre 6 : Direction Sage

Chapitre 6 : Direction Sage

Le couple divin se renda au château de Shola , visible de loin par son toit rose .  
Ce fut Larissa qui ouvrit la porte . - Oh Jeni ! Maman , ya Jenifael et Mahito à la porte ! Entrez, leur dis-t-elle .  
Ils entrèrent dans le grand château , et virent My rialuna qui venais à leur rencontre .  
\- Bonjour Myrialuna , Fan est ici ? demanda Jeni .  
\- Non elle n'est pas là , elle est parti au royaume de Sage .  
Jenifael , qui n'était pas au courant de l'aménagement du pays , la questionna du regard .  
\- C'est le nouveau nom d'Esperita , Dylan et sa femme l'on reconstruit , et sage en est devenu le chef .  
\- D'accord merci .  
\- Nous nous apprêtions à manger , vous nous rejoignez ? - Volontiers , dis Mahito .

Pendant le repas , Myrialuna leur propose de les accompagner .  
\- Ça nous sortira , avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé récemment ... Pas vrai les enfants !  
\- Oui ! Répondirent en coeur les neuf enfants .

À la fin du repas , Myrialuna dis à Jeni sur la route pour le royaume de Sage :  
\- Je n'avais pas vu , mais tu es entourée de petites flammes !  
\- Oui , je suis devenu la nouvelle déesse du Feu . C'est grâce à mon père , il est ...  
\- ATTENTION ! la coupa Lavra qui pointait du doigt un cercle blanc de lumière .  
\- Un vortex ... dis Jenifael qui avais reconnu le cercle .  
Puis , sortant du vortex , une flèche verte fonça sur le groupe .  
Mahito , qui c'était transformer , sauta sur la flèche depuis le côté et la brisa entre ses dents .  
\- C'est le moment de nous montrer tes pouvoirs mon coeur ! cria le félin alors qu'une dizaine de flèches sortait du vortex .  
-NON ! cria Jenifael car Mahito était rester devant .  
Au même moment , une barrière de feu se forma autour du groupe et réduit en cendre les flèches .  
Le vortex ne s'était toujours pas refermer et voilà qu'un homme en armure verte muni d'un arc en sort ! Il encocha une flèche en visant Myrialuna , mais n'en eu pas le temps car il brûlait déjà , volonté de Jenifael .  
Le vortex se referma . Jenifael fit disparaître la barrière de flamme .  
\- Mais d'où ils venaient ! demanda Myrialuna .  
\- D'un monde parallèle semblable à celui de Kimaati . Peut-être le même ... Mais comment est-il arrivé là ... répondit la déesse .  
\- Allons vite rejoindre Fan ! dis Mahito , encore surpris .

Une fois au royaume de Sage , le groupe divin se rendis au commerce pour trouvé Fan . - Fan ! cria Myrialuna .  
-Que ce passe t'il ? Bonjour Jeni .  
\- Fan , nous avons été attaqués par des archer sortis tout droit d'un vortex ! Nous devons rentrer ! Et vite ! dis Jenifael, qui pensa à retourner à Shola , incluant tout le groupe .  
Ils furentt tous emportés dans les flammes de la déesse .  
\- Mais comment ?! dis Fan , surprise. Jenifael lui raconta alors la même chose qu'aux autres, ainsi que l'attaque.  
\- Nous devons vite nous renseigner sur ce vortex ! dis Fan .  
« Chevaliers , un vortex c'est formé près de nous et des guerrier en sont sortis , Ils nous on attaqués ! » C'était Kira , en pensée .  
Fan , qui n'avais plus de pouvoirs , eu peur en voyant tout le groupe se figer. Jenifael lui pris alors la main , et elle entendis le reste :  
« Nous aussi avons été attaqués de la même façon ! dis Jenifael .  
\- Et nous de même , répondit Onyx .  
\- Soyez tous prêt à apparaître au château d'Émeraude dans 1 heure , dis Hadrian . »  
\- Allons y , dis Mahito de vive voix .  
Et tous disparurent grâce à Jenifael. 


	8. Chapitre 7 : Aleth

Chapitre 7 : Aleth

Dans un monde parallèle , Aleth le seigneur des Veritas , vit revenir son lieutenant .  
\- Sir , dit Lokar , il semble que nos guerrier sont mort ou emprisonnés . Aucun d'eux n'est revenu . Nous avons affaire à un monde avec des êtres humains qui savent se battre !  
\- Rhaaa ! Nous allons les soumettre , comme les autres ! répondis le seigneur , d'un air qui n'attendais aucune réponse . Envoyer encore 10 groupes de 10 , et cette fois , renforcés les !

Aleth est un être mi homme , mi insecte , un cousin de Amecareth , qui est parti dans un autre univers en quête de pouvoir . Un jour il trouva un bracelet blanc . À son contact , le bracelet vira au vert , et Aleth fut catapulté dans un autre monde . Il fit de la population des esclaves , et les plus fort ses lieutenants . Il construisit son château au plus haut point de la chaîne de montagne au centre du continent , et se mis à la conquête des autres monde pour en devenir Empereur . Il sais où se trouve celui d'Achéron et l'évite plus que tout . Mais aujourd'hui il à rencontrer l'univers d'Abussos , et ça , il ne le sais pas encore .

Aleth s'approcha de son miroir , qui lui montra ses sbires se préparer à attaquer le nouveau monde . 


End file.
